I WANT TO BELIEVE
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Creo que la mayoria tenemos la misma duda ¿como se conocieron los Combo Niños?, en esta historia intentaré responder a esa pregunta y las demas que seguramente todos nos hacemos con ayuda de alguien muy cercano a Grinto.


_**DISCLAIMER**__:__ Disclaimer: Los Combo niños y sus personajes por ley, no me pertenecen, mas que __a Carlo de Boutiny, Caroline Pierce y Fabienne Gambrelle, sus creadores, al usarlos en este relato no significa que quiera sacar provecho de ello….__Sin embargo: Serio, Azul, Paco y Pilar además de sus maestres, aunque tengan dueños, nos pertenece a sus fans, quienes los queremos de corazón, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_**Nota del Autor**__: Es poco el tiempo que tengo de conocer a los combo niños, sin embargo sus personajes me fascinan, y lo que mas me encantan, son el color de sus ojos, en especial los de Azul y de Pilar. Aun no conozco al 100% el carácter de cada uno de Ellos, pero espero hacer un buen esfuerzo y que lo que voy a escribir se les parezca al menos un poco. Investigue mucho acerca de ellos pero no pude sacar gran información distinta a la que la mayoría ya conoce y de ahí me surgió una idea….¿como se conocieron los Combo Niños?, bueno, aquí trataré de explicar como fue que se conocieron, o mas bien como fue que el Mestre o Maestre Grinto los convocó para formar a los Combo Niños., conoceremos un poco de la historia de la Capoeira Angola que es el la Capoeira tradicional que llegó a Brasil… y también un nuevo personaje que tendrá un futuro prometedor dentro de combo niños…. Sin embargo, también habrá tristeza, porque alguien de los combo niños tendrá que… bueno…. ¿te interesa saber mas?, pues adelante… comienza a leer y espero de verdad que te guste la historia porque será una aventura que escribiremos todos juntos, porque la iré improvisando junto contigo, si es que me das ideas, sugerencias o comentarios…. ah, se me olvidaba.... aun no se que título ponerle al relato... porque aun no se que rumbo me va a tomar, pero quiero creer que este fic les va a gustar y como buena x_phile que soy... le pondre un título referente a la Serie que marco mi vida: X-Files..._

_**I WANT TO BELIEVE...QUIERO CREER**  
_

_COMBO NIÑOS.- CAPITULO 1: Cinza_

_Amanece en Nova Nizza… que reconfortante es apreciar el amanecer de un nuevo día… caminar por las calles de la ciudad acompañado de los trinos de los pájaros, para poder iniciar un nuevo día de escuela y entrenamiento … y poder convivir con mis amigos… sobre todo, con ella… ¡Ahhhh!! De solo imaginar que la volveré a ver, me hace emocionarme mas y apresurar mi paso para poder llegar a tiempo antes que los demás… quiero hacerle un presente, una pequeña sorpresita que sé que le va a gustar…pero por supuesto no sabrá que yo lo habré hecho… a veces quisiera decirle lo que siento, pero creo que si lo hago, todo lo que vivo día a día con la esperanza de que ella se dé cuenta cambiaría de forma drástica…. Tengo miedo de perder esa alegría de verla todos los días porque sé que no está a mi, de que este miedo de perderla se termine, o cambie… tengo miedo de que al tenerla ya no la desee tanto… pero no importa, estoy seguro que todos mis temores son solo malas fundamentaciones, mi corazón no me puede engañar, lucharé por que ella se dé cuenta de lo que mi corazón intenta decirle a gritos lo que mi boca calla… _

_ya llego a la escuela, es temprano aun, la puerta principal ya está abierta, así que entro a un escuela aún solitaria, entre mis pertenencias llevo unas flores con las que pienso hacerle una corona de rosas y ponerla en su casillero, cada día que pase le estaré dejando rosas entre sus pertenencias para hacerle entender que hay alguien que muere de amor por ella… ¡rosas… que lindas son éstas flores!, no por nada simbolizan el amor, porque para poder cortar una rosa, debe uno sufrir con las espinas. En la vida real, uno debe luchar para poder tener el amor real, y no me importa cuantas veces me tenga que espinar para poderle decir a ella con las rosas frescas, cuanto es lo que significa para mi… es un lío hacer una corona con tantas espinas, pero con una navaja se soluciona… listo… ahora la colgaré afuera de su casillero para cuando ella llegue… ahora hacia la biblioteca, le pediré al maestre Grinto que me deje poner unas rosas en nuestro sitio de entrenamiento…. Humm… no ha llegado el maestre Grinto?... ¿será eso posible? Bueno mientras arreglaré el sitio en lo que llegan los demás… humm que raro… todo esta apagado… no puedo ver mas alla de mi nariz… esto es muy extraño…- MAESTRE GRINTO?.- subo la voz para que me pueda escuchar…. – ¿MAESTRE GRINTO, SE ENCUENTRA POR AQUÍ?.... silencio… no se escucha nada… entro en el recinto…. Tratando rebuscar el interruptor para encender la luz, ni idea tengo de donde pueda estar… es el maestre quien siempre se encuentra aquí con la luz encendida… - MAESTRE?.... donde se en.,……..- de repente algo me interrumpe con un golpe en la cabeza… ¡HEY! QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!.- en respuesta…¡zaz! Otro golpe… me pongo en guardia para poder identificar lo que me da los golpes…. - ¿Paco, eres tú?.. sal ya no te hagas el gracioso… enciende la luz....- de repente me pongo a pensar… paco?... no, no puede ser.. El nunca llega antes que los demás…de repente.. a mis espaldas escucho una voz no conocida…_

_No soy Paco… - y antes de que me asestara otro golpe… con un salto de campana me coloco detrás de la persona que me habla… esta cubierta con una capucha…._

_¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué le hiciste al mestre Grinto?.... – le digo con posición de ginga básico (movimiento inicial en capoeira que es algo como "ponerse en guardia")_

_Vete de aquí, este no es tu lugar… ¿que vienes a hacer aquí?.- me dice con una voz camuflajeada por la capucha_

_Mira quien habla… ni siquiera te conozco… aquí es donde practicamos Capoeira…- le digo tratando de encontrar el interruptor con la vista sin bajar la guardia… logro localizarlo y enciendo la luz, pero al hacerlo la persona ya no se encuentra en el sitio… de algún lugar entre las sombras sale una voz…_

_¡Dije que te largaras de aquí!_

_¡No, éste es mi lugar, no el tuyo!_

_¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?_

_Ya te lo dije, aquí practico capoeira, busco al maestre Grinto…_

_¡vete, el no está!_

_¿Quién eres?.- le pregunto intrigado caminando por el recinto_

_¡eso no te interesa!.- me dice la voz siguiendo mis pasos_

_¡Por supuesto que si me interesa… tu eres el extraño en este lugar… no perteneces aquí!_

_¡Tu no eres quien para decirme si pertenezco o no a este lugar!_

_Yo no te conozco… no eres parte de este lugar_

_Que sea el mismo Grinto quien lo diga.- dice la persona saliendo de entre uno de los pilares, sin embargo solo se ve una sombra… yo lo alcanzo a ver de reojo pues esta detrás de mi… la persona se avalanza sobre mi y con un __rolê__, hago un movimiento giratorio que combina un quiebro y un lento movimiento. Que me permite evadir el ataque rápidamente y posicionarme alrededor del agresor a fin de repeler su ataque y utilizo su mismo impulso para someterlo por la espalda, cayendo al suelo…_

_¡Suéltame!- me dice_

_Lo siento, pero no me iré ni te dejaré hasta que me digas que le hiciste al Maestre Grinto y a Cabeza_

_No les he hecho nada, ¡que ellos mismos te los digan!_

_¡Serio!, Que sucede?.- era el mestre Grinto que venia entrando, bueno, apareciendo en el recinto con su báculo y cabeza_

_¡ Ma…Maestre?!.- le digo sorprendido… - yo.. es que… bueno… lo sorprendi en el recinto y pensé que…_

_¿Que algo le había hecho?... ¿crees acaso que habría podido entrar sin si permiso?.- me dijo la persona a la que tenia sometida en el suelo…la solté despacio…_

_¡Ah!.- dice Grinto sin sorpresa,- ¡Veo que ya conociste a Cinza!_

_A… ¿Cinza?... us…usted lo conoce Maestre?_

_Cinza es mi sobrina…_

_Su…so…brina?.- le digo sorprendido con mi bocota abierta.-¿...pe-pero…como?_

_Ven Cinza, déjame ayudarte.- le dice el acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse_

_Gracias Tío, le dice mientras sigo con mi boca abierta, ella se quita la capucha permitiendo ver surgir una larga cabellera gris, y una tez morena…solo en ese instante pude verle a los ojos… grises… como su cabello… se sacude su ropa mientras el Maestre Grinto nos presenta…_

_Serio, ella es Cinza, viene del Brasil_

_Del Brasil?_

_Si, del Brasil, ¿que acaso no sabes donde queda?_

_Cálmate Cinza… le dice Grinto con tranquilidad_

_Lo haria con gusto, tío, pero es que tienes unos amiguitos muy raros y conflictivos…_

_¡Oye!, yo no sabía que el Maestre tenía visitas y…¿a quien le dices conflictivo?.- le digo un poco molesto_

_Serio no es mi amigo, Cinza, en mi discípulo…_

_¡Oh!, bueno eso no cambia nada… y si, eres un poco conflictivo…_

_Creo que habría de enseñarte la definición de esa palabra… para que sepas que es ser conflictivo….- le digo un poco molesto… de repente veo las rosas tiradas en el suelo un poco desojadas… de repente todas mis molestias cambian y al parecer se me hizo evidente en mi rostro….- ¡oh, no!, digo desilusionado_

_¿Qué sucede?.- me dice Cinza_

_Las rosas… se han estropeado… las iba a poner en el recinto para que su aroma inundara el lugar…_

_Bueno Serio, las rosas están, es solo que han cambiado un poco, pero su esencia sigue ahí, y eso es lo que quieres, no?_

_Bueno, si, quería su aroma, pero también que adornaran un poco el lugar_

_Las rosas siempre serán rosas, aún desojadas y siempre serán bellas mientras tengan su esencia… no crees?, yo si…_

_Es verdad, Maestre… como siempre tiene Razón….- le digo resignado… y después me dirijo a Cinza…- mucho gusto en conocerte Cinza, es un honor conocer a la Sobrina del Maestre Grinto…- perdona la brusquedad con la que te recibí…- le digo extendiendo la mano…_

_No te preocupes, después de todo tienes razón, nadie me conocía hasta ahora…era lógico que te pusieras en guardia… estas protegiendo tu recinto, tu espacio…_

_Grinto, porque no sirves algo de beber en lo que llegan los demás, tengo hambre, quiero unos Tacos… - dice Cabeza. _

_Mientras llegan los demás, yo observo a Cinza, es una chica mas o menos de nuestra edad, muy linda, claro, no tanto como Azul, su cabello largo grisáceo era hermoso y se movía con tranquilidad y mucha seguridad, pero había algo que me llamaba mucho la atención: sus ojos grises siempre estaban quietos, no se movían…_

_¿sucede algo, Serio?.- me pregunta el maestre_

_Ehm.. si, bueno… es que… sus ojos… siempre estan quietos, es decir, no se mueven como unos ojos normales….- le digo en tono susurrante al Maestre _

_Es porque soy ciega…_

_¿Qué?, ¿ciega?..._

_Así es, desde que tenía cinco años…- hace una pequeña pausa…- pero no me gustaría hablar de eso….- me dice ella, no sé como me escuchó si estaba retirado de ella como para que me pudiera escuchar…_

_OH, yo..lo siento….- le digo un poco apenado_

_No lo sientas, Serio, he aprendido a vivir con esto a raíz de la perdida de las vista, mis demás sentidos se han desarrollado para suplir la falta de ella, por eso te pude escuchar desde donde estoy…_

_es fascinante…- les digo sorprendido… en eso llegan los demás chicos, Azul viene feliz con la corona de rosas que le dejé en su casillero..._

_¡Miren! - nos dice ella feliz – ¡Alguien me dejó una linda corona de flores!_

_Sí, son muy lindas.- dice Pilar…_

_Seguramente es para que tengas un buen día, Azul.- le digo disimulando…_

_Mira Azul, ahí hay mas rosas.- dice Paco señalando al pilar donde había colocado los restos de rosas que habían quedado todas desojadas…_

_Es cierto, pero estan todas maltrechas.- dice Pilar con aire desilusionado… en eso mejor los interrumpo y les digo.._

_¿Ya conocen a Cinza?.- les dije para desviar el tema de las flores…_

_¿Eh?.- dice Azul… ah! Lo siento… olvidé saludarlos… buenos días a todos… _

_Chicos, dice el Maestre… les presento a Cinza, es mi sobrina y viene desde el Brasil a pasar unos días con nosotros…_

_¡Fantástico!, Otra amiga mas con quien pasar un rato…yo soy Pilar_

_¡Bienvenida, Cinza!, yo soy Azul.- dice estrechándole la mano…_

_Ojala y te guste Nova Nizza para que te quedes un buen tiempo con nosotros…mi nombre es Paco_

_¡muchas gracias, chicos! .- Les dice ella saludándolos a todos, con su mirada fija… pilar se le queda viendo de manera medio rara… y le susurra algo a Paco…_

_¿Por qué se ve extraña... porque no nos mira?.- le dice extrañada a Paco_

_Porque soy ciega, Pilar…._

_Eh..ah.,… perdón yo…_

_No te preocupes, casi siempre la gente piensa que me voy a molestar o sentir mal porque hagan un comentario acerca de mi discapacidad…. La verdad ya estoy acostumbrada…_

_Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de sus clases, dejaremos pendiente el entrenamiento de hoy debido al tiempo, y nos veremos en un rato más…_

_¡siii!, que bien!.- dice Paco feliz _

_Nos veremos dentro un de rato, Cinza.- le digo despidiéndome de ella con la mano, mientras el Maestre golpea con su báculo y nos transportamos al patio de la escuela…_

_Que chica tan rara.- dice Pilar…-¿te fijaste que viste de negro?_

_Que extraño que digas que es rara.- dice azul sonriendo, sosteniendo la corona de rosas_

_¿Pues que esperabas?, si es ciega no iba a poder ver los colores.- dice Paco…_

_Si, debe ser feo no poder ver lo que uno se pone….- dice Pilar_

_Si, debe ser horrible no poder ver las cosas bellas de la vida.- les digo mirando a Azul descaradamente_

_Si, como esta linda corona de rosas…..- dice ella oliendo las flores…- ¿quien la habrá dejado en mi casillero?_

_Quien haya sido, seguramente trata de decirte algo…- le digo tratando de disimular…_

_Si, como que a lo mejor necesitas algún perfume para que no huelas mal.- dice Paco tratando de hacer un mal chiste…, Azul se le queda viendo de forma irónica ¬ ¬_

_Mira quien lo dice.- dice Pilar.- el que todo el tiempo juega Nova Nock…_

_Insinúas que huelo mal?.- _

_No, no digo que huelas mal todo el tiempo, digo que mas bien apestas a chivo remojado…._

_¿todo el tiempo?.- dice Paco sorprendido_

_No, solo cuando te la pasas jugando todo el día y después de las practicas con el maestre Grinto…_

_Bueno ya, chicos, no empiecen a hacer bromas pesadas, luego no se aguantan… dice Azul…. _

_Está bien… pero jamás pensé que oliera tan mal como me dice Pilar….- dice paco con los brazo cruzados y carita de niño berrinchudo_

_No es cierto, Paco, solo bromeada…- le dice Pilar con cara de angelito_

_¡ah bueno!, ya me has quitado un peso de encima…_

_Pero prometo ponerte otro peso mas al rato…_

_Mejor ahí la dejamos Pilar…_

_Humm… si me invitas un helado mas tarde… tal vez te deje en paz por un rato…_

_Ya veremos…_

_Entramos al salón saludando a los demás chicos… Pilar y Paco siguen discutiendo mientras Azul sigue soñando con sus rosas y yo… bueno… mis pensamientos vuelan…_

_Serio, porque estás tan callado?.- me pregunta azul, yo estaba escuchando a los chicos pelear, pero mi mente iba pensando en Cinza y en su ceguera… _

_Eh? Ah, lo siento chicos, es que, bueno, cuando llegue temprano a la biblioteca y al recinto de practica, el maestre Grinto había llegado, todo estaba oscuro, pero había alguien ahí… nos enfrascamos en una pequeña lucha, esa persona era ágil, por que no podía verla entre las sombras hasta que logré someterlo con un __rolê__ …_

_¿Y que paso después?…- pregunta Pilar…_

_Pues cuando pude encender las luces pude ver a un encapuchado, después llegó el Maestre y fue cuando me presento a Cinza…_

_¿Y el encapuchado?.- pregunta Paco…_

_Pues era Cinza… _

_Quizá ella también sea Capoerista.- dice Azul_

_Tal vez…., pero se ve que es una buena chica…_

_¿Te impactó, no es cierto?...- me pregunta Azul_

_Pues, debo admitir que sí, no se imaginan cuanto me sorprendí al ver surgir su cabello largo de esa capucha, jamás pensé que una mujer pudiera ser tan ágil y ser ciega al mismo tiempo…_

_Es que los hombres nunca nos valoran.- dice Pilar…_

_No es que no las valoremos, Pilar, es que veces… son muy raras.- dice Paco…_

_Hum!.- dice pilar volteando su cara hacia otro lado….- no somos raras… somos únicas.- dice con aire despreciativo… _

_es gracioso ver como se la pasan peleando últimamente ustedes dos…- dice Azul_

_si, quien sabe, tal vez algún día van a terminar juntos.- les digo divertido…_

_que?... yo con él?... no gracias…_

_¿A sí?, pues vete buscando quien te compre tus helados y te pague tus clases de mimo…_

_¡¡¡No, no Paquito, no me digas eso!!! No he dicho nada…_

_Esta bien Pilar… me has convencido…_

_Y aun sigues teniendo todo ese dinero que te dejó ese millonario, Paco?.- pregunta Azul_

_Pues si, lo poco que me dejó el divino ese… pero es para casos de emergencia… o para obsequios…_

_¿O para comprar rosas?.....- interrumpe Pilar…_

_¡¿Qué?!... no Azul, yo no te compré esas rosas…_

_No, mas bien creo que tengo un admirador secreto…- dice Azul contenta…_

_En eso entra la Señorita Soledad…_

_muy buenos días tengan todos Niños,… éste día es un día muy especial, tendremos una nueva estudiante que viene de Brasil… su nombre es Cinza…- todos nos sorprendimos al ver que era ella…_

_¡hola Cinza!, respondemos todos en el salón…_

_Cinza, quieres presentarte?_

_Si, Muchas Gracias, Srita Soledad…Hola chicos, mi nombre es Cinza, vengo desde Palmares en Brasil, el lugar donde se difundió la capoeira al resto del país…. Tengo 11 años, soy ciega, pero eso no me hace ser diferente a los demás… _

_Por supuesto, Cinza… quiere sentarte a lado de Serio?.- cuando dijo esto la Señorita soledad, inmediatamente me levanté y tomé a Cinza de la mano para guiarla al lugar…_

_Sé que no necesitas ayuda, Cinza, solo quiero guiarte hasta tu lugar para que sepas donde está.- le digo …_

_Gracias, Serio…_

_De nada… es un placer ayudarte…..- le digo con toda franqueza, me siento en mi pupitre a lado de Azul, pareciera mentira pero la veo con una cara de seriedad que es muy raro en ella… me desvía la mirada… no se, me da la impresión de que… no… no creo…seguramente solo veo lo que quiero ver…en eso, llega el maestre Grinto para hablar con la Señorita Soledad, ella sale para hablar con el… y posteriormente regresa después de unos minutos…_

_Serio, Azul, Pilar y Paco, por favor vallan con el Bibliotecario, creo que les tiene un misión…_

_¿Yo puedo ir También, Señorita?.- pregunto Cinza,- quisiera poder conocer la biblioteca…_

_Pero… bueno, está bien, puedes ir también cinza._

_Todos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca…Azul iba callada mientras los demas conversabamos… llegamos a unos escalones y me detuve para avisarle a Cinza…_

_Oye, Cinza, ten cuidado, hay que bajar varios escalones en esta parte de la escuela…_

_¿En verdad?, gracias Serio, no me habria dado cuenta, el sonido pasa de largo y no me avisa que hay escalones…_

_¿Sonido?.. el sonido te avisa?_

_Si, el sonido rebota y cuando lo escucho, es que hay un obstáculo cerca, es como un eco, y depende de la fuerza de ese eco, es como me doy cuenta de la magnitud del obstáculo enfrente de mi…._

_¿Como un sonar?.- dice Azul_

_Si, así es, el problema es cuando tengo que bajar… si Serio no me hubiera avisado, quizás hubiera tenido que acudir a un giro en el aire para no caerme…_

_¡sorprendente!, -dice Paco…- sabes Cinza, me pareces una chica muy interesante…- dice paco sonriendo…_

_Llegamos hasta donde el maestre Grinto… y nos reunimos en un circulo sentados…_

_Los mandé llamar no porque haya un divino suelto, sino porque es el momento de revelar secretos que hay en el pasado de cada uno, ¿no creen?, yo si._

_¿Secretos del pasado?... Tío, ¿de que secretos hablas…?_

_Primero, Cinza, creo que deberías de contarles un poco de ti, no crees?_

_Ehm.. tío, pero….no crees que… bueno, es que yo preferiría dejar todo eso para después… ¿no crees?, yo si…_

_Cinza…_

_Además, ya les conté un poco de mi, les dije que vengo de Palmares, Brasil, el lugar de donde se difundió la capoeira…_

_También les dijiste que llevas un nivel capoeirista?_

_Pero, tío, es solo un nivel básico…_

_Entonces, también practicas Capoeira?.- pregunta Paco_

_La practicaba, hasta que mi maestre falleció hace 3 años, solo llegue al nivel básico superior…_

_Que es justo el nivel en que ellos van… Cinza.._

_Entonces, Tio…puedo…_

_Si, puedes integrarte a los entrenamientos…_

_¡Eso es Fabuloso!.- dice ella con una enorme sonrisa…_

_Lamento que hayas perdido a tu Maestre….- le digo con seriedad…_

_Gracias, Mestre Patinha fue una persona muy linda y amable, además de ser inteligente, pero así es la vida, todo debe seguir su curso y bueno, a el le tocó pasar a otro nivel…_

_Bueno, por ahora me ayudaras a tocar el reco-reco, Serio, quieres tocar el atabaque? Y tu cabeza ayúdame con el pandero…. Yo tocare el berimbau… chicos, formen la roda… pilar comienza con la ginga….- nos dice el Maestre Grinto… Todos hacemos la rueda alrededor de Pilar mientras comienzan a tocar la música con un ritmo suave, solo para demostrar los movimientos… Pilar comienza con la Ginga que es __la posición básica en capoeira, es lo que equivale a la guardia en otras artes marciales… consiste en balancearse moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro a manera de guardia, todo esto siguiendo el ritmo de la música…_

_Recuerda, Pilar, La capoeira se destaca por la suavidad y amplitud de sus movimientos, que describen trayectorias circulares…. Solo sigue el ritmo…_

_Pero, Maestre, me parece muy lenta la música…_

_Sólo concéntrate en seguir el ritmo del berimbau, recuerda que es lo que marcará el ritmo del jogo… ahora llama a tu oponente… ¿Cómo se le denomina a esto, Cinza?_

_Chamada, Maestre…_

_Así es, la Chamada es la forma de llamar a tu oponente para hacer un jogo o danza capoeira, recuerden, niños, en la capoeira se trata de demostrar la destreza, no de herir a nadie…- Pilar llama a Azul y ambas comienzan su danza… yo observaba lo bella que se veía azul demostrando su destreza en los movimientos junto con pilar… pero también observaba como Cinza tocaba el reco reco en el berimbau del Mestre Grinto…es curioso, pero me llama la atención Cinza…Después Paco entra en la danza y posteriormente dejo de tocar el atabaque para integrarme al grupo…_

_Cinza, entra al jogo….- dice Grinto, Cinza se levanta y comienza su movimiento de Ginga… se concentra en los movimientos y cuando Paco le lanza una patada, ella la esquiva sin problemas… todos nos quedamos sorprendido… y quietos…mientras cabeza y Grinto seguían tocando…- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué se detienen?, pregunta Cabeza…_

_Es que… bueno… perdón mestre es que….- Paco no sabia ni que decir.._

_Esta bien chicos.. ya casi es hora de su receso, pueden salir….- nos dice el Maestre tratando de calmar a cabeza… y golpeando su báculo_

_Todos nos fuimos la cafetería para desayunar… pero nos sentamos en las mesas del jardín para seguir conversando.._

_Paco, que te sucedió?, porque te detuviste?_

_Es que, bueno, a decir verdad, me sorprendió que Cinza pudiera esquivar esa patada sin ningún esfuerzo…_

_Paco, no me subestimes, tal vez no puedo ver, pero puedo escuchar y sentir mas que ustedes…._

_¡eres sorprendente, Cinza.- le dice Paco…_

_Yo no lo creo así, es solo que he desarrollado los sentidos un poco más, eso es todo…_

_Y no te confunde tantos sonidos?.- pregunta Azul_

_No, me concentro en el eco del berimbau, Mestre Patinha me enseñó a hacer eso…_

_Debe de haber sido un Gran Maestre… no es cierto?.- le pregunto…_

_Mestre Patinha era un Mestre cuarto Grau, igual que mi tío Grinto._

_El maestre Grinto nunca nos ha dicho los grados del capoeira….- dice Pilar_

_El Mestre Grau es un grado mas bajo que el Mestre Mor, el grado mas alto en capoeira…_

_Y existe alguien con ese grado?_

_Lo ignoro, Paco, mi tío nunca me lo ha dicho… _

_Pues todo es fascinante.. supongo, saber cosas que Grinto no nos ha dicho… dice Azul...  
_

_Continuará…_

_NA: lo siento, tuve que cortar el fic por falta de tiempo... se que es medio aburrido esta parte, pero les prometo que ya viene lo bueno…_

_Capitulo 2… la historia de Combo Niños :)  
_


End file.
